greatbeegeefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Danrah
I'm here. I didn't leave Wikia, I just left CHBW. Nafisa.t13||My talk 02:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hallo. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} When did you make your first edit? General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} DEFINITELY!! I was thinking about it just this morning! Send me the code, but don't copy from CHB(not that I think you will) and also, you need to give me a few special attributes to add to your page before I can make it and also which planet you live in. (Beejiter, Nobletio, Northeeter etc.) Look them up on the wiki. Nafisa.t13||My talk 14:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not going on CHB much that's why you haven't seen me in ages. - Juni/Ginny French is EVILL! 12:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I got it. Thanks. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ I'm a hard nut to crack. 'Cause- ya know- I'm a nut. ☯☮❤✩ 12:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Just been busy on other wikis really. - Juni/Ginny French is EVILL! 12:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ware of the wrath of Angrygee... Please do not add copyrighted(those with engravings/URLs on them) images to pages. Thank you. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ I'm a hard nut to crack. 'Cause- ya know- I'm a nut.☯☮❤✩ 08:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) No, the background colour is kind of the Beegee National colours. I know they are bright, but what to do. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ I'm a hard nut to crack. 'Cause- ya know- I'm a nut.☯☮❤✩ 12:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ramadan-ul-Mubarak!!! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 14:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since you created Sadgee, can you make Happygee and Madgee too? :D General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Happy Friendship Day This day isn't any more special than any other, because with you guys, every single day is exceptional. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 05:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 13:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you leave? - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 16:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat please - Juni French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 17:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Great job with those 2 pages. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Buh byes Hey, I know I told you I'll start reading the books today, and I did, but to tell COMPLETELY TOTALLY HONESTLY, honey, it's not really my genre... I'll try my best to read it, but my genre is Ya paranormal and stuff, I used to AH's books when I was 11, and I really really didn't want to hurt your feelings, so i really REALLY didn't know how to tell you, please please please please please don't be sad {:_( I'm sowwy.... And I'm leaving for Malaysia tomorrow, so I'll probably not be online tomorrow. byes... '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 16:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I hope to not die coz then you won't leave me in peace. @_@ jk. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ ''"I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 14:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I have left this wiki you can find me on CHB, Home of Books, Just Write or Bleach. - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 15:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Come join and help out my wiki (you know, if you want to) www.oceancreatures.wikia.com D_lear 20:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) nope [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page'']] 21:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC)